Metal Oxide Semiconductor Field Effect Transistor, (MOSFET) are widely used in semiconductor devices in which switching functions are used, notably inverter switches. Such components are assembled on printed circuits which, depending on the desired application, are of limited size. X-ray tube power supply inverters are known, applying at least one switch with two MOSFETs positioned side by side on a printed circuit.
One problem is that the switching functions require high performances (high operating frequencies, increasingly short transient phases) notably when they are used in such inverters. Thus, it is desirable to be able to position several MOSFETs on a printed circuit in order to improve performances.